Into Dust
by Evilspidermunkey88
Summary: Helen/Nikola fan fic. After years of waiting, certain emotions will be revealed
1. Chapter 1

( Quick word here.. spoilers from season 2!!!)

Two Words. One Name…

That's what had started it all. Or not a 'what' so much as a 'who'. His name, none other than the infamous half vampire—wait.. I mean magnet.. Nikola Tesla.

For over a hundred years I have lived and yet it never has ceased to amaze me in all my years that his sarcastic, intuitive, and sexy ( who would have thought.. me, Helen Magnus, falling for Nikola) charm has never gotten old. I lost him for almost 60 years, and then he came back. But never again I am going to loose him.. not again.

Little Did I know.. I was pretty soon.

* * *

Earlier that night

"A toast to the last of the vampires, who are now extinct." As we both took a sip of our wine. " You do have to admit, vampires are pretty cool." Nikola said.

"Amen to that." I replied. And with that we both sat down our wine glasses on the coffee table, but something unexpected happened… the metal tray that was on the table.. connected to Nikola's hand as if he were a magnet? That couldn't be.. he was.. mortal? He lost his vampirism.. then he said," I'll take it." And with that we both smiled.

* * *

It was little moments like that—that had gotten me into this.. fantasy of falling in love with Nikola. Now I knew I couldn't allow that to happen. He might have stolen a couple of pecks on the lips.. but that didn't mean anything much. Or rather until that one night in the catacombs under Rome he told me he loved me. God forbid—I've fallen in love with him too.. but he can't know that.. no. not ever.

"Magnus?" asked Will, disrupting me from my thoughts.

"Yes, Will?"

" Are you alright, you seem a bit out of it today. What's wrong?"

" Nothing Will, I am fine." I put on a fake smile and he left.

Bloody Hell… I wish that were the truth. And to make It worse.. the man of the minute walked in. He looked good.. and I mean really sexy. Black dress pants, crisp black button down shirt, and a blood red tie. Yet, that's not important. My heart fluttered at the thought of him. I became self-aware of what had happened. He can hear my hea—wait.. no he can't!

He sat down next to me on the couch.. a bit closer then normally. It was not akward, nor was it out of closeness. He was unreadable.

"Helen, we need to talk about this.."

"About what Nikola?"

" You and me."

" There is NO YOU AND ME!! THERE NEVER BLOODY WAS!"

"Your joking right?"

"Bloody hell Nikola, I would rather date Druitt rather then you, you're a bloody vampire who might at any second kill me.. you don't love me.. you.. love my blood." I held back my tears, I knew that was an absolute lie, for one, he was not even a vampire anymore. I can't do this.

" Alright then, I'll just be leaving. See you in another couple hundred years."

As soon as he left, I knew I had made a big mistake. I couldn't let him out of my life again.. I needed him. I don't think Will, nor Henry could help me if I lose him. I took off running, as fast as I could. I had just made it to the gate, when he stopped. It was raining, and above you could barely see the moon. He me. It was in that minute the world stopped. It might have been -12 degrees Celsius, or a bomb could have exploded right next to us. It didn't matter that we were sopping wet, standing in the rain. It only mattered.. that we were together. And with that, we walked back up to the Sanctuary hand in hand—I could feel eyes staring at us, but it didn't matter. Not anymore. I've waited 175 years for this. Now its my time—to shine.

A/N: I don't own any of these characters. This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice, and sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes. I have read countless fan fictions for Nikola/Helen, but I decided to make my contribution. Please Review and Comment.

Thanks—also, the song for this chapter, was Into Dust by Mazzy Star.


	2. Thunder Rolls

A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers. Im glad that some of you like it. Yes, its set after Sleepers.. I loved that last scene.. and I couldn't resist. Well I will keep on writing, now that I know that some appreciate it. On to the story

Walking back to my office, I couldn't help but wonder what Kate, Henry, and Will thought. Kate was probally thinking something around the lines of " If a 175 year old immortal woman, and a 176 vampire—I mean magnet had sex, their kid would sell for a lot on the black market. A couple of K's probally." Henry would be " Way to go Magnus". And lastly Will would be jealous and pissed at Nikola, and me for my stupidity. But I don't care.

It was times like these that brought back memories.

-------------

Oxford 1876

"Nikola, that is absolutely stupid. You are going to kill yourself!" He was trying to create a electrical generator using induction from a lightning bolt. We were on the east tower's rooftop so that nobody would notice us.

"Helen I am no—" As soon as he said that, lightening crashed into the copper rod, of which Nikola was touching, and of course he was dripping wet. The Surge caused the generator to over consume, and become erratic and knocked Nikola off of the roof.

"Nikola!! No!!" I dove off of the roof down the side to catch him, I knew I couldn't die, my mum had told me so in a note. I grabbed him halfway down, putting extra protection between Nikola and the ground. By increasing the reaction time, it softened the force, I hope to God neither of us died.. I loved him, like a brother of course. Nikola was passed out, cold, no doubt lost it. Electricty like that probally killed him, but I think he had a pulse. Soon, I felt a blow to my back, we had hit the ground, I was okay, a bit sore, but I knew that if I hadn't of done that, poor Nikola would have died. Other students came hurrying torwards us, wondering what the loud crack was, which was the impact of us and the ground. I hate gravity. All of them stood there gaping at us with their mouths open seeing me try to recictate Nikola, I couldn't let him die.. No I wouldn't live with myself. Eventually he came to, and when he looked around and saw all these people, he did something any self centered, sarcastic, and 'just got electrocuted' guy would do. He kissed me, quickly, and said thanks. I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Present

"Helen, what are you thinking about?" asked Nikola.

" Oh, just that time back at Oxford when I saved your life after that generator exploded." I replied

" Thanks again for that. "

" No problem. We need to start trying to figure our what is causing you to become a magnet."

" That's simple Helen.. the 'DEVAMPER' was a proto type, powered by thermal electrons from energy. When the electricity went through the machine to hit the stupid 'alpha vamp' it got resent through the machine back into me, as a proton. Thus creating both a Positive and Negative Energy flow, Since I have both of those, the electrical circuit therefore became magnetized." He simply smiled at his explanation.

"Know-it-All!" and we both laughed. He got up and pulled out a 1967 Zinfandel. While it was not the oldest, nor best of the wines, it would do. I had become quite a connoisseur of wines in my life

" Goodnight Helen, I am heading out, I have some.. things I need to work on."

" Nikola, don't leave, not tonight, there is a major thunderstorm, and I hear magnets attract lightening. I don't want you to get.. uh killed."

" You do realize, you don't need some mundane excuse for me to stay."

He just smiled at me, and I smiled back. After finishing the Zinfandel we just sat down on the couch, eventually, fell asleep. It was nice, to feel protected, especially in Nikola's arms.

* * *

*Kate*

I was walking to Magnus's office, I need to ask for a couple days off, apparently my brother is back in town. I opened the door, and saw Magnus, and Tesla entertwined, asleep on the couch. This was too good.. Will would be pissed. I walked out immediately and turned around, finding myself face to face with Will.

"Kate, you okay, you seem—happy?"

" Yeah, fine. I was going to ask for a couple of days off, but their asleep, and I didn't want to wake them."

" Wake who?"

"Magnus.. and uh.. Tesla."

"Bloody Hell.. "

As soon as that happened, the thunder rolled, and the lightening stuck.

* * *

A/N: song for this chapter is Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks.


	3. Revenge

A/N: Thanks to all of you so much!!!! I am so happy you are liking this story. And oh yeah.. poor Will.. lol.

It had been unseemingly quiet around here, and so strange. It has been a hard year, and that's the understatement of the year. I lost my only daughter, Ashley.. there had been the attack by the Cabal along our networks.. And now.. there was only two of the five left.. Griffin, Watson, and Druitt had either died or walked out. That left me and of course.. Nikola. There should be some more sophisticated things, not as drastic as the Cabal, but something besides easy pick up jobs that Will or even Henry could do. Maybe there was something going on.. that Henry and Will knew about—

Speaking of Will, I hadn't seen him in almost three weeks. I don't know what has happened, I know he is still in residence here, but I haven't seen him out of his room. I do not want to loose him, as a friend, and as a collegue. I know he doesn't approve of mine and Nikola's relationship as Nikola is unpredictable, or well he used to be. I might as well go check up on him.

*Will*

I had my headphones on, listening to some loud music, and I knew I had lost it. I knew that eventually she was going to end up with HIM! It hurt, after all the crap Tesla put Helen through, and yet she still loves him.. I am the one who countlessly saved her life. Then it came to me… she didn't want some 23 year old like me.. no she wanted the 176 year old half-vampire. Ugh.. life's a bitch.. then you die.

I heard a knock, on the door, I knew who it was already.. Magnus.

"Go the hell away Magnus! I don't want you here!" I yelled.

"Will! I know that's not the truth, I'm coming in!" she hollered back.

" You enter here, and I will empty this entire clip of bullets into you! You have no freaking idea what its like—to love someone who you thought loved you, only to turn around and hurt you.. countless and numerous times. Who stole your heart, and shamelessly ripped It to shreds!"

"You know that is not the damn problem! That is a lie! For almost 100 years I had been married to John, who countlessly hurt me, over, and over, and over, I was too stupid enough to leave him, I was afraid! John was Jack the Ripper, not only of countless men, women, and children.. but also—my own heart! Don't you even bloody start on that damn subject"

I knew she was right, but no way in hell she was done yet.

"You know who the hell saved me then? None other then Nikola Tesla! Where the hell were you then? Lets take a second look, oh yeah.. your grandparents were just then being born, you were not even a thought in their minds. Sure, Sure, that's not right—not fair!! Let me tell you this Will, and let me make it perfectly clear to you—LIFE IS NOT FAIR! IT'S A ENDLESS BATTLE THAT KEEPS CREATING HELL FOR YOU! YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW THE HELL I KNOW THIS? CAUSE I HAVE LIVED THROUGH IT FOR 175 YEARS!"

I couldn't take this anymore, opened the wooden door, and the I kissed her hard on the lips. I knew she was trying to fight me off, but I just gripped harder, and pulled her into my room and locked the door, I pushed her up to the wall. She couldn't get away, she couldn't fight me, I had her pinned against the wall.

"Will, you know if you really loved me you wouldn't be doing this!" she murmured into my pressing lips. She was right, but I wasn't going to stop, not now.. not when I had this chance.

*Magnus*

I had this bracelet that had been given to me by Nikola, I knew Will had his gun in his backpocket. This bracelet was stronger then any other metal, Titantium. I put my wrist over Will's back pocket. The gun attached to the bracelet smooth as butter—he didn't even notice, I shot him in the foot, then again in the leg. I am not going to help him.

*Kate*

What the hell? I just heard gun shots coming from Will's room, and I ran up to there. Magnus was up against the wall, with the gun pointed at Will. I laughed at the situation.. Will was an absolute idiot, Tesla was going to have a field day for this.

" Give me the gun Magnus." Said Kate. " He needs to have medical care!"

" Like you give a damn Kate, he forced himself onto me!"

So that's what had caused it all.. figures. I grabbed the gun from Magnus, and pulled Will to the infirmary, and I told Helen to go away.. take a walk. She did as she was told

*Nikola*

I could since her pain from miles away, I ran as fast as I could torwards her.

"Helen! Whats wrong?"

She didn't speak, she just came to me and wrapped her arms around me, and kissed me, over and over. But this kiss didn't set off as a passionate one.. more of a clingy one.. this was not the Helen I knew. I pulled back—I saw the pain in her eyes—it was Will who did this.

A/N: Was this to cliché so to speak? If so im sorry, It sounded a lot better in my head. Please read and review. I don't have a song for this one..sorry .


	4. Forever and Ever Amen

A/N: haha thanks miss pookamonga…I love making fun of Will.. he seems like a little brother that's fun to make fun of. Anyhow.. I think that the angle I was going from was of Will's obsession with Helen.. to more of the Pavor Nocturnus scene with Kate. That's why I chose her.. plus she is assertive and not afraid to get in the middle of it all.

PLEASE REVIEW!! IT SERIOUSLY MAKES MY DAY!! OR NIGHT CONSIDERING ITS MIDNIGHT RIGHT NOW!!

--

Nikola's POV

I was utterly destroyed when I heard that Will had forced himself on her, yet.. I could understand it. I just had more know how and will power then Will had of his own will power. I knew something like this would eventually happen. Life, dare I say it, is rather short-lived, especially for mortals, of which I am now. It is killing me that I will age, and eventually die, yet Helen, will live forever. I guess that's what I get for being an arrogant idiot. I am not ever going to be a vampire not anymore.. they are now extinct, and you know what? Its my own damn fault! There has got to be a way to save myself to make myself immortal yet once again—even if its not for my own personal gain.

I remember back many years ago, when I was a freshman in senior high, and my teacher telling us about how if you drop a magnet, the domains become unaligned thus resulting in no more magnet. What if I were to add source blood to the domains physical makeup to allow immortality? I severely doubt that would work. But it worries me—there is only Helen left out of the five. Watson, and Griffin are dead, Druitt—well he walked out on us, and I—I lost my abilities.

If only those stupid 90210 teenagers had not—who was I thinking.. it was of my own accord.

I had found myself walking to the infirmary, specifically to Will's room.

" Will, you are an idiot, I do hope you know that."

"Oh Shut Up! Like you never wanted to do that… like you never wanted to—"

" I have.. for over a hundred years, came close for several years. Let me explain this, Helen, is mine! I love her, and have loved her since I first met her. When I die—she will loose everyone.. everyone she has ever cared about, everyone whose ever loved her. When you live as long as we have, you see many people wither and die away, I was the only one left who could plausibly still be immortal, then I go and mess it up."

" Yeah, I guess that's right. Now why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"Because, I know what it is like, to love someone who doesn't love you."

" Helen."

"Yes, now if Helen comes in here, tell her I did some god-awful thing to you. I have some work to do."

" Of course you do Tesla."

Only the weak do not forgive, for forgiveness is that of the strong.—Gahndi

Well, I suppose though I am not a vampire anymore.. I can be strong by being forgiving—ah who the hell am I kidding? Forgiveness didn't stop the Cabal.. it was my amazing Vampire knowledge that did it.

But, I did understand one thing—the devamper worked damn good, and Helen was right—its irreversible.

--

Helen

I knew that he knew something was up. I couldn't sleep, I didn't want to eat, I just didn't want to face the brutal reality of the problem that I had just been faced with—losing my best friend. The one who had been with me for the last 175 years.

Ashley, had always taken a liking to music, modern day, not the stuff I grew up on. I found myself in her room, pulling out her old iPod. The song Forever and Ever Amen by 8mm came one through the earphones. I couldn't help it, but as I listened to the song, I fell down to my knees crying. My world, was crashing, or had been for the last fifty or so years. I lost my Ashley, I am losing my Nikola—I am loosing my Sanctuary.

--

Nikola

I was walking to my room, when I heard her crying—I knew what of, but I noticed it was Ashley's old room, so I figured the Logical. She looked absolutely terrified, scared—vulnerable. I kneeled down next to her, and wrapped my arms around her, she just in returned and faced me, and put her head on my shoulder, crying.

"Shh.. it will be alright Helen."

Soon, she drifted off to sleep, in my arms. I didn't want to wake her, so I just sat there still, and silent, and allowed her to sleep.


End file.
